User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 14
Later that Day, Boys' Dorm, 4:00 PM Michael was sitting in his Dorm room. He didn't quite know where Charles was. Maybe talking with Greg, who knows? There was a loud knock on the door. He opened the door and saw C-Money waiting there for him. "Take off your clothes and lets get started," Michael joked. C-Money didn't laugh. "I talked to Greg," C-Money brought up out of the blue. Michael looked at him, C-Money looked coldly at him. "How come you told him that you wouldn't tell me, what the fuck man?" C-Money was a little annoyed by Michael's antics. Michael invited him in and he sat on the bed. He thought about how he would tell C-Money. "I didn't know if you knew," Michael replied. "And for a matter of fact tell me: if you didn't know would you believe me over your best friend Greg?" Michael looked at him in the eyes. C-Money was deep in thought for a second. "I'm sorry Mike, things have just been hard recently. This is nothing against you." C-Money apologized. Michael was a joker, and he was sarcastic but he was also wise. That's something his friends had never guessed about him and he cared for his friends. If he told C-Money that Greg was a snitch and it just so happened that C-Money didn't know it could've ruined their friendship. "Don't apologize, man." Michael assured him, "it might've been a mistake not to come to you." Michael admitted. They sat there in silence for awhile. They were both pretty heavy in thought at the moment. "If you need a place to stay you can sleep in my bed," Michael told him, "I've only recently jerked my meat in it so it should be pretty clean." He said, sarcastically desperately trying to cheer up the mood. C-Money had been down recently and he just wanted to pick up his mood. He got a smile out of C-Money before he replied. "Charles already asked me, it's both our rooms." C-Money replied. "I can live with it. But can he?" C-Money replied. Michael shrugged, "alright, well if you need to get away from that lovable snitch we're here. I've been looking for a good threesome." Michael joked again. C-Money left the room. 8:21 PM, Glass Jaw Gym Michael was sitting in the bar above the rest of the gym with his coach. They had recently turned on a video of Michael's opponent. "His name is Clarke Edwards, 6'4", 205 pounds. Big motherfucker. He trains with the Vice City Fight Academy. Undefeated record of three wins with no losses all wins by knockout." Tony was talking about Michael's opponent. His fight had been scheduled for January 1st of 2010. They would be fighting in Bullworth at the gym. So Michael didn''t have to travel out of state.'' "He looks like a big bag of fun," Michael says sarcastically. "I'll rip him a new asshole." He says confidently. Then he went and trained some weights, did a quick sparring session and then went to the Dorms. When he got back Charles and C-Money were sitting on the couch. "Hey, don't start kissing you two!" Michael joked as he came through the door. He sat down and started to chill out with them for the rest of the night. The Next Day, Halloween, 8:00 AM Michael got out of bed and looked over at Charles, who was still asleep. He looked at his phone and realized that today was Halloween. This was like Christmas to him. He pulls so many pranks on people that it isn't even funny. Yet he wasn't really in the mood. Everything that's happened with Greg has been putting him in quite a sour mood recently. Charles wakes up shortly after Michael. He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. "Morning, sleeping beauty!" Michael exclaims as they both get up out of bed. They both start to get their shit together. Michael decided not to wear a costume as he had lost interest in Halloween a long time ago. Maybe because of the way he grew up and how things were never handed to him that he felt as Halloween more as a charity while wearing some goofy looking costume. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Michael asked him as they were getting ready. "Probably gonna be hangning out with Bradi," Charles simply replied. "Oh, so a date." Michael said, putting it simply into perspective. Charles looked at him seriously. "It's not a date." He replied, quietly with a little bit of embarrassment. "Okay it's not a date," Michael said. "It's totally a date," he joked to himself. Apparently Charles heard it because he snapped to attention quickly. "We can argue about this all day, it is not a fucking date." Charles said, repeating himself with a more annoyed tone. "Okay, okay." Michael said. Charles turned to grab his backpack. "So, you're gonna save the sex for next time, huh?" Michael retorted, jokingly. They both walked out to the Girls' Dorm to walk with the girls. Nicole and Bradi came out, dressed in the casual girls Bullworth uniform. "Hey, Nicoliebug. Dressing as sexy for Halloween, huh?" Michael said flirtingly. Nicole looked at her attire and then fell into his arms. "You're looking pretty snappy yourself, sir." She replied. "You're dressing as.... A dork for Halloween." She joked with him. They started walking to the main building. Michael noticed that Charles and Bradi were sure getting along just fine. "So, you still didn't tell us about Greg." Nicole brought up, out of the blue pretty much. Bradi turned to them. "Yeah, dude. Just tell us." Bradi said in agreement with Nicole. Michael looked at Charles who nodded. Well I guess it's gotta come out, he thought. "Well, Greg was the oh so lovable snitch that ratted us out on a lot of things," Michael told them. "My rivalry with the Jocks and Preps and everything else. Charles, C-Money, and I have all paid the price for everything he's done to us." Michael told them the whole story. There were still some blank spots he didn't tell them, like why did Greg do it but he felt that was for another time. They went into the cafeteria and sat down with their little group (excluding Greg and Parker). Everyone else was there, absorbed into their little side conversations. Michael and Nicole were attached to each other again as usual. Bradi and Charles were talking. Just then Greg came to the table and everyone got silent and stared at him for several seconds before returning to their other stuff. "Look I have to talk to Greg to see how he is," Nicole said, getting up. "Nicole, don't." Michael pleaded with her. "Michael I'm your girlfriend and I care for your friends, let me talk to him." Nicole said. She went over and Michael just stayed there. She was for like five minutes. Michael wanted to hit Greg, he wanted to throw him down and smash his head open. He was giving Greg a death glare and Greg noticed it but tried not to look. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he after several minutes she came back to him. "Thank christ you're back, never leave me again my beautiful bitch," Michael says, jokingly. Cuddling next to her. "Last I checked you are my bitch, kind sir." She replied. Gym Class Michael had arrived for class and they would be playing an oh so amazing game of Dodgeball. "Michael, the new kid's on your team, Devin Whaley, come here!" The coach said. "Sup, dude." The new kid said, with a thick, Bronx accent. Michael looked him over. He was a few inches shorter then Michael, about 5'10", 215 pounds. He was big but he wasn't obese, just big. "Hey, what's up, ready to throw our blue balls at those bastards?" Michael questioned, throwing a joke in there as well. "Hell yeah," Devin replied. He went over picked up and ball and threw it at a Nerd, it slammed into the kids head. Hard. Holy shit, I'd trust him with my balls anyday. Michael thought to himself. He grabbed a ball and hit another nerd. Devin and Michael both picked up balls and hit the last Nerd, knocking him on his ass pretty hard. "Hey, you're pretty good with balls," Michael joked. "Hey, you too, man," Devin said. He reminded Michael of a Greaser kind of. Except different apparel and the fact that he didn't have long greasy hair, in fact he had a shaved head. He also kind of reminded him of some of his friends back in Cali, ya know? He was from Liberty City (you could tell with that accent) but something seemed rather familiar about him yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe he was just home sick.... Or just sick of Bullworth. 3:49 PM, Boys Dorm Michael was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Mike. You going to the Halloween party?" Charles asked. Michael shook his head. "Nah, Nicole's coming over." Michael told him. "We decided to just watch a movie, by the way if you come back early don't turn the light on because you will be introduced to inappropriate parts of the woman body." Michael joked. Charles didn't know what to say. "I'm only joking, bro." Michael replied and they both had a laugh about it. "So, going out with Bradi on your date huh?" Michael asked. "Goddammit it is not a fucking date!" Charles yelled back at him. "Well, be careful not to get your hands too low, the snitch might be watching." Michael jokingly replied but was also serious when he referred to Greg. What he did wasn't cool at all. 8:01 PM Michael was sitting on the couch when a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" He asked, in a flirting voice. "It's me!" Came the reply from that beautiful voice of the most beautiful woman he's ever known. "So open the goddamn door!" She finished. "Clothes off first," Michael joked. He opened the door and she came in. They decided to watch Pulp Fiction (it wasn't really a group decision Michael begged) and sat down to watch it. They didn't make it 15 minutes into the movie before they were making out on the couch. They were literally all over each other at this point. Unknown to them though a figure was peaking in through the window. Taking pictures of them as they went on. The Next Day, 8:34 AM Michael was going through his locker when his name was shouted over the intercom. What the hell? He thought to himself. What had he done this time? He's kept his nose clean for several days because he had been threatened with suspension. What more could they want from him at this point? He went in and sat down right in front of Mister Johnson. "Well hello, Mrs. Johnson." Michael said, mockingly as he walked in. "This is no time for jokes, Michael." He fired back. Michael noticed that something seemed serious about him at this moment. "So, what were you doing last night?" The Assistant Principal's eyes narrowed. Michael looked awkwardly around the room. "You're mom." He sarcastically replied. "You were with miss Borrego, doing things with her that were against school regulations." He said. What the hell? Michael thought. How did he know, was he watching us, god I hope not. Michael's mind was racing but then it came down to one last conclusion. Greg. I'm gonna kill that little fucker. Michael got off on three weeks detention and he and Nicole would be 'monitored' by the Prefects. Thank god she was kept out of this for the most part. But now Michael knew who did this, and he was gonna make him pay. Category:Blog posts